


RIP Allura

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura Lives, Angst, Blood, F/M, Final Battle, Fridging, Kosmo eats morons for breakfast, M/M, Making Out, Stabbing, The Power Of Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Shame Allura's gonna die in that final battle, huh? RIP strong woman of color.





	RIP Allura

"Such a shame Allura's going to die in that fight," said a bystander as Voltron faced the final most epic threat of the war. "She'll get killed, or have to sacrifice herself to stop the evil."

However, it ended up being Honerva who had a sudden heel face turn and sacrificed herself to plug up the rift and stop the war forever.

"We did it!" Lance cheered.

"And nobody die-" Pidge started to say, before the bystander came over and stabbed Allura in the heart. Everyone screamed, Coran had a heart attack and fainted, the mice cried, and Lance fell apart as he cradled her dead body in his arms.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR, YOU ASSHOLE?!" Shiro yelled.

"See, the black woman always dies. Fridging at its finest, such a shame the poor princess had to sacrifice her life to end the war."

"Fuck you I'm not dead." Allura magically came back to life via Lance's magical tears of love and quintessence because THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS WHEN A LOVE INTEREST FUCKING DIES, PEOPLE. Then she beat the bystander silly with her bayard before Keith fed them to Kosmo for dinner.

Then Lance and Allura made out wildly in front of the whole crowd while Shiro proposed to Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't see what happened all those other times love interests died you're a fucking moron


End file.
